spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
War of the Red Diamond
The War of the Red Diamond was a war that was fought in 3E 121, with the crowning of Uriel Septim III as the Emperor of Tamriel. This war took place because Uriel Septim III declared that the current ruler, Kintyra II, was a bastard child, and alluded to the famous decadence of the Imperial City at the time. Once this failed to stop her coronation, he instead gathered the armies loyal to him, those of High Rock, northern Morrowind and Skyrim, and attacked the Empire, alongside his mother, Potema Septim, who later became known as the Wolf Queen of Solitude.Brief History of the Empire, Book I There was a long time period during which he was conquering the Empire. This battle became known as the War of the Red Diamond, after Tiber Septim's famous diamond. Evidence suggests that this diamond belonged to Saint Alessia. The Song of Pelinal, Book II The participants On Uriel III's side, there was his mother, Potema, and the forces of High Rock, northern Morrowind, and Skyrim. On the opposing side, there was Pelagius II's surviving children (Antiochus Septim being already deceased), Imperial loyalists and many of the kings of Tamriel although many of them refused to become directly involved. It took a fair while for Uriel III to successfully conquer the majority of the empire, despite the Imperial City falling within two weeks. As such, it was not until 3E 121 that he was able to declare himself the new Emperor, having secured a large enough portion of the Empire to do so. Despite his true name being Uriel Mantiarco, he took the name Uriel Septim, becoming Uriel III. During the Battle of Ichidag, Uriel III was captured by enemy forces and sent to the Imperial City so he could face trial for his actions. Unfortunately, his convoy was attacked by a group of vigilantes en route, and he was killed in the process. Soon afterward, by popular consent, Cephorus Septim was chosen to rule the Empire. However, the War of the Red Diamond was not yet over, for the Wolf Queen was still undefeated, and continued to harass the Empire's forces with undead and Daedric forces. The Battle Continues The Wolf Queen continued to attack the Empire's forces for the next decade. It was only after she died in one of the many sieges upon her city of Solitude that The War of the Red Diamond ended, and a modicum of peace settled over the Empire once more. Notable battles The Battle of Falconstar In 3E 127, as the Argonian forces under Magnus Septim were stationed in Kogmenthist Castle, Queen Potema and Lord Vhokken launched an attack with their Legions, beating back Magnus in the process. When Potema heard of her son being captured, she became enraged, and decided to lead the assault herself, which proved succesful, resulting in Magnus fleeing with his army.Biography of the Wolf Queen The Battle of Ichidag This battle was fought between the Imperial Legion under Uriel Septim III and Cephorus Septim in 3E 127. While Uriel fought bravely, his men were outmatched and he was brought to Gilane after being captured. It later became clear that Uriel Septim III had been killed by an angry mob in Hammerfell, and Cephorus Septim was being proclaimed Emperor.The Madness of PelagiusThe Wolf Queen, Book VII As a result of the death of Uriel III, many of the allies of Potema turned against them, in favor of the new Emperor. Siege of Solitude The last battle in the War of the Red Diamond, fought in 3E 127.The Wolf Queen, Book VIII After numerous defeats Potema started signing pacts with the Daedra and had necromancers resurrect her fallen forces, which were used to fight battle after battle against Magnus and Cephorus Septim's forces. In 3E 137, Potema's forces had been pushed back to the Blue Palace, with the city falling to the Empire again. During the siege, Potema gave a necklace that would slowly drive him to insanity. As Potema knew that Pelagius would become Emperor due to the Elder Scrolls, she wanted one final act of revenge on the Empire. See also *Uriel Septim III *Potema Septim *Cephorus Septim *Magnus Septim cs:Válka o Rudý diamant de:Krieg des Roten Diamanten es:Guerra del Diamante Rojo ru:Война Красного Алмаза